Light it Up!
Light it Up! An Unceremonious Introduction Prometheus trudged on, feeling more and more uneasy. Since Vance had collapsed, passing out from his own spent stamina and depletion of Ethernano he had felt a sudden restoration of his own depleted stores of power. Even his injuries were completely reverted as if some outside force was willing him with urgency to push forward. It was only thanks to his very deep pockets that he had another change of clothes to don, walking down a hole he carved through the cavern. Guided only by his Slayer senses he began wandering around in the dark, guided only by the embers from the glowing hole. After what felt like an hour of dim light, he lit up another cigarette and began to smoke. Igniting his palm he continued to rise up in elevation, some unfamiliar scents starting to drive him closer to an unknown destination. Whatever this mad scheme that brought him here was, he intended to see it through to the end. "First I see the impossible, ''another ''Fire Dragon Slayer," He began to think as his eyes shifted to the illuminating passageway of stone and moist puddles. "Now my power is restored and my health is rejuvenated. Someone is playing a game here, and I don't like not being told what's the prize or even a lack of invitation. Gonna clock the bastard behind this right in the face if I see him...or bitch, I'm not picky at this point." Suddenly, without warning, the roof tore open, crumbling down, as a large figure landed before Prometheus, its feet stomping onto the ground, the force of its landing cracking the ground. As the dust settled, the figure was revealed to be Phobos, who apparantly punched his way from above after battling Indra, back down into the underground caverns. The armoured dragon dusted himself off, even adjusting his cape. It was only after he finished tidying himself up did he noticed Prometheus. "Oh." Phobos said, coughing to clear his throat "Hi." Phobos said, simple and clean, without dragging it. It's as if he didn't want to bother making a lengthy intro after he literally crashed into the scene. The sudden entrance had put the Salamander on full alert. After the last opponent had failed to ambush him, this was a significant better attempt. Barreling through the ceiling as he backpedaled and settled into a fighting posture, he got a good look at his opponent. Dark fatigues in the form of an intristic designed helmet and cape, the man had smashed the floor with his entry. From the way rocks and dust poured from the light that faintly leaked up from the surface, he could see the man without needing his light source active. He felt a suppressed presence about the magic, only by instinct and less about trying to hide it. The only thing that kept him from keeping appraised of this newcomer was that he completely focused on cleaning himself up, to a ludicrous point. After his expression turned from quizzid inquiry to one of dry exasperation, the man finally just spoke plainly. His voice grated through the metal covering his face but clearly had no idea that he had made one Hell of an entrance. Overall, Prometheus couldn't help but let out a sputtering laugh. "HI?! Wow, that's...after just busting from the ceiling, I'd thought you'd come up with a better introductory line than HI! Man, you kill me," The Fire Drake chuckled, wheezing as he wiped away tears from his eyes. The hilarity of the event was well enough to keep him from desiring a confrontation. Relaxing enough, he stood upright and puffed a waft of smoke while grinning toothily at the man. "You smell different, thank the Spirit King, not like that other guy. But you have a scent like a Slayer, like me. Who are you supposed to be, tall, dark and dorky?" "Ah, thou art Drakeling?" Phobos spoke, extending his arm forth as he spoke, using body movement to emphasize his speech "But reeks of cinders, I inquire, is thou a Drakeling of Flames and Embers?" He asked, his odd manner of speech truly being something to behold. "This guy is too much!" Prometheus thought as he covered his face, his eyes tearing up as his snickers spat in his hand. "He's like some sort've Old Literature Geek! What era did they dust him off from?!" After forcing some measure of composure, he coughed several times and tossed his cig away, smiling with a bit of a humored twitch, "Aye, I'm the Salamander. The name's Prometheus, the Fire Dragon Slayer of Crime Sorciere, the strongest Slayer that I know of in my time. Then again, it doesn't seem like this is a place that respects the boundaries of time and space. I just defeated a man who also claimed to be a Slayer of the same name, but only barely. "Again," He gestured at the man while trying to keep a measure of seriousness about himself. "Who are you supposed to be?" "Thy name is Phobos Aegletes, a Drakeling, like thou. I bear the fruit of light within my soul and body." Phobos spoke "And thou, Drakeling, or rather, Salamander, are of an oddity. An out of time wanderer, strongest of his time." Phobos coughed, intensly, crouching lightly, gesturing to Prometheus to wait a bit, as he coughed and cleared his throat "Ugh...Apologies. My...Ahem, my state of being is not top notch, but it does well." He said after definetly coughing up blood inside his helmet. "Phobos...Aegletes...why do I feel like I remember that name?" Prometheus thought, feeling like he heard the name somewhere. In a book perhaps? His knowledge of the old Slayers was as shaky as the accounts documented but he did all he could to discover about them. He was a prominent name that came up time and again through his research. But to meet him in the flesh was truly a testament to how bizarre the circumstances were. That and the fact he seemed to be rasping for breath, as if the event he portrayed of his entry had took a toll on him. "So," He awkwardly segued from the man's health issues. Scratching his chin he looked away and tried to pick up any scents, but found he could not. "Do you know a way out of here? I've just been following some smells and I came across you. I'd hate to be stuck down here till I starved or died of dehydration...so do a fellow Slayer a favor and help me out?" "Ah." Phobos took a moment to register that "Assistance. That's new. Typically, when I meet a fellow slayer, we end up fist-fighting. It's all fun and games. Until something breaks...or someone..." Phobos awkwardly coughed to try and change the subject "But! I can indeed assist! All we require is a bit of...Well, I shall be frank, all we need to do be as destructive as the drakes who taught us, and create a new exit. Man-made." Phobos said, suddenly his manner of speech becoming modern and normal, albeit still a bit formal in tone. Feeling a bit more relaxed by the man's mannerisms becoming more tolerable, he looked up at the hole. Walking towards it he rolled his neck side to side until he was within arm's reach of the cloaked Slayer. Seeing the light vaguely tilt at the side in the far above surface he knew it'd be hazardous to attempt to fly up. It'd be better finding a suitable exit from underground than attempt to reach level ground forcefully. Turning to look at Phobos he cocked a grin, "You know, this is a crazy idea, but I think I know which way we can find the exit. If we work together, we might be able to combine our Magic to create a rising tunnel out. Sound game to you?" "...I assume you asked if I am willing to cooperate with ye, and to that, I humbly agree." Phobos said, even chuckling in amusement "Very well, I, Phobos Aegletes, shall assist you, Salamander, in escaping this treaterous cavern! Hahaha!" He boasted, full of energy and excitement. "Glad you agree," Prometheus turned in the direction directly behind Phobos. Angling himself slightly to the right, reared back his hands and clapped them. A sudden rise of Ethernano overlapped his body followed by tell-tale flames of which spoke of his nature as a Fire Dragon Slayer. Letting out a loud growl his eyes glowed a deep crimson light, his palms becoming a bright golden hue. With a rousing cry he told Phobos of his plan, "Aim where I will and we can carve a pathway up towards the surface from below." "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He internally declared, unleashing with a twirling motion of his arms, letting loose a sparking blast of immense proportioned flames, drilling forward past the far cavern wall. It'd blast through, melting stone as it continuously rammed through without any intention of stopping. But he knew, without the other Slayer's help, it'd only create a small pathway; he'd need the other man's assistance right about now. "It's all up to you, old man!" "Then I shall cast light over this dark shadow!" Phobos planted his foot firmly in the earth, placing his fist next to his abdomen, condensing light onto his fist "Illumination Power! Dragon Sword!" Phobos declared, punching upwards, releasing a blade-shaped light construct at the ceiling, mixing it together with Prometheus flames in order to create an exit from the caverns. Combined with the light of the ancient Slayer, the two sons of Dragons carved a path deep beyond their darkened horizon. The blazing mass of drilling force eventually hit an explosive end, but not before giving them both a glint of hope. Possibly over a handful of kilometers away there was a small sliver of light, and a wind gusted down past the heat that was sent forming a perfect tunnel. Breathing it in with his dragonic nose he smiled at the possibility of reaching an escape, and soon. "We did it old man," Prometheus declared with a grin, standing tall after exerting himself alongside the skilled Slayer. Eyeing him up, he stroked his chin in wonderment. Placing his pockets he looked at the entrance far off and inquired aloud. "Since we got some time to kill, you up for a spar? You got my blood pumping and I'd appreciate to fight someone as skilled as you...if only for experience sake." "Ah, and so, thou desires a scuffle." Phobos said, his tone sounding somewhat serious. He let out a chuckle, crossing his arms together "Aye, you seem well-intentioned. I shant deny you the right of battle." Phobos agreed to Prometheus' offer, tapping the tip of his shoe on the ground "Then, where shall we fight? Hm? Do you wish for the caressing warmth of illuminance, or the darkness of the cold deep?" The Burning Luminescence "Why not right here and right now?" Prometheus offered as he let his Magical Aura run wild. A widened inferno was unleashed, instantly baking the cooling underground they presided within. Tongues of crimson, orange and gold ran rampant along with the Ethernano flowing around his body as his pure red orbs gleamed with his feral smile. Settling into a squat with hands upraised and fingers clenched like claws, he could already feel his heart beating with blood in fire as much as his skin and hair was. "Ready when you are, old timer!". "Brittle bones no longer reside in this body of mine!" Phobos excitedly proclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground "I shant disappoint thee." Clenching his fist, a brilliant radiance emitted from his being, lighting up the dark cave even further, along with Prometheus' flames. The shadows of the cave became more prominent, as the light emitted from Phobos' body mimicked a dragon's serpentine neck and head, staring down at Prometheus "Showest thou the power of the new age." Phobos declared to Prometheus, giving him permission to go first in his attack. "If you insist!" With a shout, he crashed his knuckles together, forming the sigil of magic in front of his body. Flames enraptured his feet, allowing him to jettison forward multiplied by a fissure of fire coming from his back. Powering forth like a rocket his cocked back arms swung forth in a wrist clasped double-punch straight to his midsection. The force alone magnified with the explosive tongues aimed to crash into the older man's body ensured a cracking bubble of pressure escaping the point of contact. "Fire Dragon's Thrusting Steel Fist," He announced as the spell aimed to make physical contact, speaking words in addendum to its unique nature as two pluming pillars of propelling flames escaped both angled elbows. "TIMES TWO!" "Formula!" Phobos declared, cocking his arm back, gathering light around his entire arm, concentrating it at the fist "Illumination Power!" Phobos upped the enhancement by the Formula seal to 50%, meaning his next spell will strike with 50% more power than before. Thrusting his arm forth, Phobos' fist went through the Formula seal as Prometheus drew closer "Dragon Sword!" The light erupted as a beam, moving forth in a straight line, the tip being bladed, possessing appropriate piercing power, but also the potential to erupt like a bomb should Phobos choose to. The two forces clashed, a maelstrom of luminescence and flames swathed about the two fighters. Even at high speeds the explosion that was let loose came as a surprise to the Fire Dragon Slayer. He had intended using a powerful two-prong attack right from the bat but the older Slayer had made sure to throw back a powerful spell as a counter to his own. Though he wasn't harmed severely, his sleeves were blown back from contact of the light that struck his punching fists, his body skidding back as he was left with a slight scalding on his forearms down to his knuckles. He looked on with awe at the man before it turned into a hungry smile. "Oh yes! You didn't even budge! Let's do something about that then," He declared with two fists crashing together to form another sigil. Inhaling deeply till his chest expanded a great volume he bowed forward, unleashing a great wave of flames that'd encompass the majority of the cave tunnel they both had carved. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Knowing that the old man might have a counter set up ahead of time, Prometheus used the wall of flames as cover for his next move. Leaping with a Fire Dragon's Blitz to accelerate him up to the ceiling, he'd wait as the flames passed over or crashed into the elder Slayer. Kicking off with a propelling blast of flames from the soles of his feet with the intent to tackle the man with sheer velocity. Even if he had evaded his next attack would ensure he'd come out scarred. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" He snarled as he let loose a cutting gesture of molten flames, intent on cutting and setting the man aflame as he came within proximity to make deflection or evasion harder than before. "Illumination Power." Phobos muttered, extended his arm forth, a hexagonal shield of light forming before him, several layers being created to handle the intense force of Prometheus' roar "Cloud Formation." However, he did not stop with that. Phobos snapped his fingers, creating a sphere of light next to him that continued to absorb latent light from the surrounding, and from Phobos' own body. Finally, Phobos looked up to Prometheus coming towards him, claws ready to slash him with flames of a dragon. "Great Drake of Flames." Phobos muttered, taking a firm stance on his spot, refusing to budge from his spot "I accept this challenge!" Phobos declared his aura intensifying as he cocked both arms back. Prometheus' Fire Dragon's Roar struck Phobos' Cloud Formation barrier, managing to hold back their intensity, even when the first few layers broke from its power. "Fa Jin!" Phobos said, gathering magic energy in his hands, clenching them into fists, and at the moment of impact, thrusted both arms forth, as Prometheus' own attack slashed Phobos' body, at the same time, Prometheus' roar broke through all the barrier, the impact of all three attacks, including Phobos', creating an explosion of fire and shockwaves, shaking the cave system with its intensity. As the dust settled, Prometheus' two fists dug into a layer of Phobos' armor, but not quite reaching his flesh, with claw-like marks leading up to his fists, and intense heat emitting from both of them, while Phobos was gripping Prometheus by his shoulders. "Thou strikes like a Drake." Phobos said, his armor managing to sustain most of the damage, though it was evident some of it still struck him, the heat also reached him, most likely burning parts of his body "But thy too, strikes like the mighty Drakes." Phobos said, the glinting of the sphere he created earlier remaining floating near them. "Illumination Power." The sphere's light intensifying, releasing blinding light "Bleeding Sun!" The sphere expanded, exploding and unleashing intense light, meant to encapture everything in a large radius. It was here that Prometheus was becoming more and more impressed with his opponent. Not only did his armor repel his attacks, outright dampening the strokes he'd have landed upon him but was able to grappel him. When he spoke the sound and feeling of the pulsating sphere caught his attention. The light began to bleed out highly potent rays, shrieking out enough to crack the environment as its holy heat began to bypass the natural defense that even a Fire Drake like himself could possess. Unable to shake him off ordinarily, he decided to kick their fight up a notch in order to escape injury. In an instant, the exploding ball of luminescence shattered the confines of their current vicinity. Burning away the cooling rocks it formed a dome as large as a apartment complex. Within the epicenter lied Phobos, still clinging to his prey while Prometheus seemed to glow an unnatural golden-orange hue. "Fire Dragon's Sweat," He declared with a toothy grin, as his molten body had withstood the blow with ease, even if it made his vision a bit starry and his body struck by the blunt force. Still the mere fact he was holding onto him made his current situation lean in his favor. "The scales have been tipped, old man. TAKE THIS!" Stretching out of his chest would be a disproportionately large appendage of molten flames. Given their point blank range it'd most certainly crash into his chest, aiming to send him flinging away from the crater they created. The sheer heat aimed to melt his protective armor or cook his flesh on the inside. Soon even the entire cavern they were surrounded by began to melt by the sheer high temperature Ethernano jettisoning from his flesh. Even flecks of his hair were set ablaze, crimson eyes glistening as he took flight with wings projecting from his back. He'd move with the torrent of a comet, rearing back a hand before stretching it towards his opponent. "The scales have been tipped! This is MY battleground now!" Prometheus shouted as he thrust his arm forward, unleashing a molten sword that filled up the cavern. The intent of cutting him down as much as melting him was the strategy its enormous size a result of his current state. Even with the entire underground becoming a smelting furnace he didn't want to take any chances his enemy could withstand it. Finishing him off with this attack or at least dealing a critical blow would be ideal in this situation. "Fire Dragon's Fang!" Phobos was struck by the fist projected from Prometheus' chest, seperating the two, a distance being created between them "Art thou a clever fiend." Phobos said, sounding eerily calm, despite the heat waves penetrating through his armor slowly, reaching his skin, making him sweat and soon, also burn him. "Thy knows a drake's flames shant be quenched by mere water or shadows." Phobos chuckled, amused and pleased at the same time. "Amygdala." By the moment the word was uttered, all light was cut from the cave. Phobos had moved out of the way. Even the light from Prometheus' own flames was no longer relevant, turning the entire cave pitch black. There was no light. Any new source of light would be instantly swallowed by the darkness. "Illumination Power." Phobos said, creating several spheres of light around him. Perfectly shaped, marbles of light "Meteor Shower." Alongside the spheres, he created a Formula seal infront of him, walking through it, increasing his resistance to hit by 30%, giving him more time before his skin begins to give in without the aid of any other magic. Thanks to his armor, however, Phobos' scent would remain disguised, leaving only his sound as a means to track him, something he had already considered. Phobos fired the Meteor Shower once he heard Prometheus land and miss him with his Fire Dragon's Fang, quickly preparing an additional spell just in case, planting his light into the ground itself, to turn the tides on the environmental control. "What?!" Was the only thought echoing in the Fire Dragon Slayer. Dropping to the ground the moment lights were out he quickly collapsed his Fire Dragon's Fang to a more wieldable size. Seeing that he couldn't even see the light of his own fire he deduced it was a Light Magic spell that eliminated his sight of luminescence. "An illusion? No, this seems to be a passive perceptional guise. To even snuff out the light of my flames is an admirable trick-''" As he took time to ponder, he had completely forgot his enemy was the one in control of the environment now. The bubbling hisses of the smelting cavern that threatened to eradicate his enemy hid the whine of the light before it was too late. Crashing into him he felt his body thrown back, skidding back from the impacts. Virtually they didn't hold a candle to his mantle of bodily emitting fire; however they did create a spasm of concussive pain that he felt through the hard light constructs. Growling he heard the man cementing something with a sigil being crafted on the ground. "''If I attack him directly, he'll evade. Fighting on sound alone works better for counterattacks, not agressive strikes," He planned with eyes furrowed. Quickly he knelt upon the ground and clapped his own hand into the bubbling underground. Here it was his domain and he could manipulate these flames to do his bidding. A surmountable wave of flames wrapped around his lightless form, soon thrusting the wave of Ethernano through the malleable melting earth. The sigil he crafted below his hand was soon covering the entire ground of their tunnel for a good quarter of a kilometer in width, far beyond where the walls actually began. "Neat trick, snuffing out the light to make me fight blind. But I don't need to see you in order to beat you. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art," He intoned stoically aloud, as the earth shook violently as if it was quaking. Webbed cracks of orange-crimson-&-gold lit up the sight for the older Slayer. When it wrapped along the splitting walls and the trembling ceiling there was a brief dip in gravity. Stones aflame along with gobules of smelting earth rose up in a defiance of their own weight. A flash of searing heat that defied all other temperatures before caused him to let out a roar. "FIRE DRAGON'S HELL GEYSER!" At that moment, everything became a blinding white for the man where Prometheus was still wrapped in darkness. An unnatural force of nature ripped apart their surroundings, obliterating the underground and sent a powerful surge of even hotter flames than he emitted. The shockwave alone was enough to create a ballooning expulsion of force that followed up with flames that turned all around him into ash. Pillar of fire surged up high into the sky far above their heads, transforming the landscape above their heads into its own figurative Hell; smoke and fire spreading far where the molten tongues dropped upon the fertile land. There he was, within the center of a smoking charred crater that stretched far into the underground. What was a perfectly carved tunnel was now mostly collapsed if not outright obliterated. A heavy amount of fumes hissed from the igneous formations of earth that took the place of the moist underbelly of the earth it once had. A great deal of destruction even stretched beyond the point of his blast, having dealt a scar to the underground that could be seen for kilometers of overturned earth with shattered debris and dust a-plenty. Kneeling there, he held his sword aloft, waiting patiently as his still magma-akin body bubbled and hissed for the retaliation of his enemy. Or when his eyesight returned, either way he waited. I'm Fired up! "Answer with destruction will you...?" Phobos shook his head, as if disappointed, remaining footed as the cavern became more akin to Hell on earth "Let me answer with illuminance." Phobos held his arm forth, his skin became dragonic scales, protecting him further from the heat and flames, using his ability to shift into a dragonic form to do so, not through his Dragon Force. Using his "Take Flight, spell, turning himself "weightless", levitating above the ground. "Reverse Amygdala!" He declared, as a blinding light covered the entire area, turning it white, painful for the eyes, the light exiting through the pathway the two created, standing out even among the sun's light, with this, it was arguably worse than darkness, as it actively hurt eyesight, as opposed to simply rendering it useless. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." He extended his arm forth, creating a contrust of light infront of his palm, a sphere, which flattened into a disc, the edges becoming sharp like a buzzsaw's blades, as it began viciously spinning at rapid speeds, becoming a perfect, edged disc. "Heavenly Power." Phobos said, cocking his arm back, above his head "Hyperion!" Thrusting his arm forth, Phobos threw the disc of light, moving at incredible speeds towards its target, Prometheus, using the Fire Dragon Slayer's magic signature to track him even in the white light, with the cutting power to slice through a dragon's scales ready to strike him. However, Phobos immediately began his next move, clapping his hands together, using the light he unleashed with Reverse Amygdala for his next creation "Illumination Power! Cloud Formation!" He declared, creating a large, sealed off box of hexagonal light constructs, sealing out all the chaos outside, as well as creating a multitude of Formula seals around him, making anything passing them in an attempt to touch the barriers weaken and become harmless. Finally, he held out his open hand, ready to trigger a complete breakdown using the light he spread via Reverse Amygdala, and create a cave in, or expand the cave's size. Prometheus felt a bit excited mixing with his own aggravation that Phobos could sound like he's being rebuked by a has-been Slayer. Given the spike of Ethernano he felt was starting to drop in the distance he gathered that he must have summoned a great deal of strength into defending himself. Whether his armor was intact or not was irrelevent, given the fact his Amygdala technique was reversed; now instead of darkness was a painful light. "I think I preferred the darkness at this point," As he forced his eyes closed. With luck he had managed to smell the scent of his enemy from beyond, combining his sense of hearing and the taste of burning ozone in the air. The rotating disc sent flying his way was parried easily with his magma blade, snapping it in half with a single stroke followed by a blazing current of flames that struck the barrier. "Did my magic get weaker coming towards him? What kind of nasty trick did he do now-?!" He had barely enough time to impede the oncoming wave of Hard Light. Thrusting forward was brilliant rays utilized to create a dome of crushing luminescence in physical form. The blunt pressure was enough to push him back, his feet digging deep into the earth as his blade ground against it. Growling he had just enough from this spell and just wanted it to quit. Increasing the height and width of his magical fire sword he thrust it into the fabric of light before tearing it in a cross-axe shape, wiping away the field of magic before he was pushed back half the distance of a football field. "Finally...can see...again," He heaved with a sneer, his eyes blinking at the hexagonal dome far off from where the man had sealed himself. Having dissipated his Fire Dragon's Fang he looked on while still imbued with his molten sweat. Grinning he raised a single hand up, all five fingertips becoming alight with snow white colored flames. Pulling back his arm he thrust it forward, creating a spiraling corkscrew of white-hot fire to penetrate the barrier Phobos sealed him off in. It being one of the hottest and best penetrative spells in his ordinary arsenal he hoped it'd make the Slayer budge since he had been able to melt his armor and force him to use his scales from before. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Fire Dragon's Spiraling Talons!" Phobos extended his arm forth, creating many layers of Formula before him, allowing Prometheus' spell to pass through it, weakening it more and more, until it eventually struck him. Its speed and strength fell considerably as it passing the seals, allowing him to essentially tank the hit, although a crack on his helmet became visible, exposing gray hair and a red glowing eye staring back at Promtheus, with wrinkled skin exposed as well, showing the armor began taking considerable punishment, even when slowly repairing itself. "Art thou fierce? Thine power proves itself. Thy shant belittle thee with the next attack." Phobos declared, levitating higher up using his light magic, he extended his arm forth, clenching it into a fist, as a sphere began forming inbetween the two Dragon Slayers, several Formula seals gathering around the sphere, as it began growing in size. In addition, he recreated the hexagonal barrier around Prometheus, shrinking it and causing it to glow brighter, as it was about to explode like a volatile bomb. "At the sun's glory, thou shall know, its viciousness.". "This guy..." Prometheus swore as the damage was less than significant. Given the penchant for barriers and nullification was clear he knew the aged man must not have a high endurance comparatively to his last opponent. If he was going to get in a win, he'd have to hit him fast and hard. As much as he desired a prolonged battle this was going to turn against his favor with all these inhibiting techniques that he kept revealing one after the other. Such as the one he was currently dealing with. On the one hand a significantly large sphere of light began to swell forward, increasing in mass and no doubt was going to be a blinding flash of force that'd wreak terrible punishment on him even clad in molten sweat. However the circles wrapped around his own feet began to crush him, pressuring a light that he could hear a distinct whine. Almost like a bomb was about to go off. Without speaking a word, he grinned as he slammed his right hand's thumb into his left shoulder, causing red veins light up under the skin. Spreading all around his body rapidly just as the blast of the light and the sphere was about to collide simultaneously he grinned ferally as he let out an incredible roar. One that cracked and quaked the foundation of the igneous wasteland surrounding them, and continued to echo for kilometers in the fire borne background. "Fire Dragon's Soul!" Just like that, a change in the environment was inevitable. The very air combusted, releasing a pyre of white flames that spiraled up into the air and spread outward, engulfing the exploding luminescence that magicka was being released from. Pressing back even against the old man like a tidal wave of skyrocketing heat, the tongues soon disappeared as the whole of the landscape became an ashen desert. Like a mirage the air warped and rivuletted, seeped deep as if the temperature was so great that the very air was combusting constantly. At its center was a pair of red eyes whose body was almost transclucently invisible to the man. Stepping forward his smile spread as his body flexed and his Ethernano seemed to have overlapped the entire cavern far into the underground as it was the obliterated escape they had carved in their battle together. He had entered Dragon Force, and he wouldn't allow his opponent to do the same. Slamming his fist down, a sigil of incredible width that was just as wide as their ashen wasteland drew in a fierce cyclone of swirling force. With the pair at its epicenter only one would truly suffer from the power that'd be wrought. Embers of pale snow began to spread across the circle, swirling around until all visibility was erased, and then a scarlet blaze of power shot upward. All in the echo of Prometheus harrowing shout to his enemy on par of that of a death cry. "FIRE DRAGON'S RISING INFERNO SWORD!" Carving through the land up would be the blade equivalent to that of a skyscraper in mass, the heat produced ripping apart the underground till a chasm of ash-filled heat was placed. The devastation would ensure that even if his enemy had prepared to enter a higher state that it could deal significant damage to his enemy. And with virtually less energy expended and damage sustained from his battle, he knew that he could keep up the fight far longer than his ancient adversary. All he could do was bask in the enveloping blaze that'd split the earth underneath them and create a devastating scar that'd remain in this land for many years to come. Phobos quickly became engulfed by the mighty sword, as flames and heat became overwhelming "Ah. The new generation is quite showy." He said, the black armor covering his body beginning to give in, breaking and shattering around him "In the wake of crimson illuminance, I have but one regret..." Phobos calmly said, as the vicious sword tore through the clouds with its intensity and force, leaving a permnanet scar on the earth. "I did not get to show off myself." Phobos said, as seemingly nothing was left of him after the attack had happened. Or so it would have seemed if he took his time to make a dramatic re-entrance, but opted to reveal himself as is, using dragonic wings to fly high above, visible for Prometheus, yet it was clear the attack did a number on him. Half his armor was gone, exposing the shriveled old visage of the old Dragon Slayer to Prometheus. Slowly descending Phobos seemed to smile in satisfaction "Here lieth the power of a great serpent." Phobos uttered, as his aura intensified, scales covering his body. Brilliant, silver scales akin to a priceless gem, as his Dragon Force activated. "Thou knows the tongue of the drakes, but thy fists have met their scales." The aura continued to intensify glowing further and further into a blinding flash "Drago Level" Phobos uttered, the light condensing itself around him "Phanaeus." A dragonic visage hovered above Phobos, as it shrunk, gradually taking a more humane shape as it seemingly joined with Phobos, and with one burst of energy, Phobos revealed his new form, flying above Prometheus. Purple dragonic wings sprouted from Phobos' back, his body covered in white scales, almost armor-like in appearance, with horns potruding forth, red eyes, now taller, light blue skin. Other features were added, such as sharp claws, a thick, dragon tail, and an almost militaristic, knightly overall look to him. "Dareth thee challenge the might of the Drakes that stands before ye?" Phobos declared to Prometheus, extending his arm forth "Heavenly Power." Suddenly, a multitude of spheres formed all around the two Dragon Slayers, absorbing light at an incredibly fast pace, soon draining all color from the area, leaving it colorless and almost pitch black "Lucifer." Clenching his hand into a fist, he commanded the unleash the power they stored, creating an enormous explosion of pure light, rending the earth they stood upon even further, expanding into a crater, seperating the clouds from the skies, and glowing as bright as the day itself. "It's always the one-up forms. Why does no one just use the ONE and not just turn themselves into abominations?!" It was the only thought Prometheus had when he witnessed the form. He knew he placed a lot of power into the attack, forcing himself to levitate using his own Ethernano as propulsion. Beneath the two of them was a charred black crack in the earth, forming a long trench that spread in front as it was behind. The fact he finally sundered the armor was an achievement in of itself, frustrated that he had yet to land a meaningful blow. The sight of his withered face made him smile, especially since he was now under his strongest power yet. "Regardless of the circumstance, I'm glad to have met this man!" When he cast Lucifer his eyes widened at the sight, color drained from even his long-lasting flames flickering in the distance. The invisible veil of power wrapped around him fluttered as incredible luminous force detonated, engulfing him in a piercing blanket of starlight friction. Pressure forced him to generate a significant mantle of flames from his pores, burning away the light that threatened to burn him as much as it did pummel him physically. Snarling as the blast finally gave way, he threw his limbs out and wiped away the smoke, revealing his still hovering frame with a gleam entering his eyes. Smiling toothily, despite the vapor of impact surrounding his body, he yelled out loud, "I'm getting fired up!" Rocketing forward in a mantle of flames that made his silhouette nigh impossible to distinguish, he raced forward at sound defying speeds. Crashing from one angle to the other, he'd harry a barrage of blows that'd crack their deteriorating landscape, shockwaves barraging the environment imbued with extreme heat that vaporized anything within proximity. The fiery stikes aimed to take advantage of the man's exposed tissue and face, launching the solar equivalent heat directly at the man while attempting to overpower his dragonic transformation. When he finally desisted from the onslaught he wrought, he rose up and inhaled deeply. "Fire Dragon's," He intoned, throwing his head back to create a monstrous blast of scarlet outlined white flames straight towards him with unforgiving destructive capability. Having it done in his last opponent despite his Dragonic Sovereign, he intended to annihilate this Dragon Knight state as well. The blast that had obliterated a meteor and his fellow Fire Dragon Slayer would now aim to completely destroy if not best his enemy. "HELL ROAR!!!!" "Hm. Cast away thy belief." Phobos said, crossing his arms, as suddenly a multitude of copies of him appeared all around, overwhelming Prometheus in numbers. By bending the light and twisting the colors, Phobos created illusions of himself all around, each illusion releasing a substantial amount of energy on their own. Every attack launched struck an illusion, causing it to vanish, and with all the Phobos copies continuously moving around, it was difficult to pinpoint if he had struck the true one or not. Yet, it was easy to tell when. It was only when the Hell Roar unleashed that Prometheus seemingly got a hit on Phobos, as all the illusionary clones also recieved an injury, yet remained firm regardless. "By the power wrought in me." Phobos' voice echoed through all the clones, as they extended their arm forth, "grasping" the very light the sun shone. By twisting his wrist, the light around them began moving, swirling about as a brilliant white energy, a vortex of light above the illusions and Prometheus "I shant lose." Clapping his hands together, Phobos used the light, creating an enormous field of weaponry, forged from the very light the sun illuminated, creating a wall of blades, axe and hammers, blocking even the sun, and would have casted a shadow on Prometheus if they weren't bright as hell and thus cast light instead. With but the movement of his finger bending, Phobos commanded the wall of weaponry to rain down and only target Prometheus, chasing him down like a heat-seeking missiles. As they began charging at him, Phobos took a deep breath, gathering light in his lungs, all the clones copying his movement. He prepared his Dragon's Roar, yet in this form, it's power would be enough to rival a Secret Arts, and as a beam of light, would travel at extraodinary speed, but at the moment of impact, simply erupt into a glowing death bomb. But, the real questioned remained, on who the true Phobos was, and where the attack would come from, among the storm of weapons. Prometheus had realized his enemy had no intention of playing straight, even with the amount of damage he managed to inflict on his armor covered, withered body. Striking each clone with attrition and momentum that would have annihilated lesser opponents he heard his voice seem to emanate from all points. It was only due to the happenstance that they were in the sky over their scarred battleground that the Sun itself aided Phobos. In his own way, thanks to his uncontrollable destruction he had aided Phobos in gaining greater power. But there was something the ancient slayer lacked. The tenacity of the newer generation. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Prometheus unleashed a powerful furnace from his own Magical Aura, becoming that of an invisible wave of heat. The light of the infinite weaponry became blotted out by his own incredible generation of flames. All constructs shattered against the blossoming barrier of heat that overlapped the sky, dimming even the sky. Clones made by his enemy would shutter and waver, their mimicking actions and sound warbled as the one sense Prometheus trusted. His sense of touch. When Phobos' blast of Slayer Magic crashed into his reveberating barrier of sheer Ethernano, Prometheus immediately dove with transparent flames jutting from his back. A single hand embroiled in a white-flame stretched forward, pushing against the immense wave of power. His skin even in Dragon Force became scalded, cut and battered but his own momentum carried through the heart of the roar. Even as his own cheeks became charred from the flight through he reached the old man, splitting apart his deadly would-be explosion of light. The white-hand that had parted the light was switched out with the other free one, now projecting an immensely powerful punch aimed straight at the man's throat. "FIRE DRAGON'S FANG!" Unleashing his power in sync with the impact, his own flaring Ethernano enabled him that no visible illusion would fool him this time. The wave of snow colored tongues, while overlapping the older man's entire body, aimed to simply rip his head off if not turn him into ash. His exposed flesh would be far more vulnerable than the rest of his armored frame. It was a gambit he hoped would pay off and the sight of his enemy being vanquished beat his heart ever more strongly. Phobos outstretched his arm, stopping the young Dragon Slayer's hand inches from his neck, feeling its seething heat on his flesh still. He began to pull the arm away from him, opening his mouth, revealing the row of fangs, as steams of breath exited "What a fierce generation this is." Phobos said, the sun's rays returning in the battlefield in an instant by Phobos' command maintaining a firm grip on Prometheus' wrist, Phobos also grabbed him by his shoulder with his free hand, locking him in place "I apologize if you never see again." As he said so, an incredible light shone above the two of them, as an enormous magical sigil formed above them, gathering the light in the skies, and blasting one towering beam of light at the two. Phobos would remain unscathed by the element that aids him, yet for Prometheus it would be a different case entirely. The sheer blinding light it emitted pierced through clouds and heat without fault, travelling at incredible speed towards its target, as if the sun itself joined the battle. Category:Prometheus (Mangetsu20) Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Royale Category:The Phoenix Saga